


Third Wheeling (Dreamswap)

by DontMindMeh



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), M/M, Too much fanfics has affected me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeh/pseuds/DontMindMeh
Summary: “Uhhh.. Error.. Why are you here?”“Sorry.. I just didn’t wanted to be a third wheel.”“Same.”“…”“Hey Error..”“Can we talk about the past?”“…”“Come in..”(An Ao3 exclusive. You won't find it inmy wattpad account)
Relationships: DS Crossmare, DS Errorberry - Relationship, Mention of DS Drink
Kudos: 9





	Third Wheeling (Dreamswap)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading too much Dreamswap fanfics. Characters might be OOC, I need to do more research.  
> This might be a lazy work lol.

Nightmare and Cross are dating and Error is just left alone once more.

They are apparently having a date on taco bell, no one knows why.

At first, Error didn’t mind and actually liked them together,

But slowly, over time...

You miss things.

Error doesn’t want to join their ‘hangout’ which was a date because he didn’t want to be a third wheel in his friend’s relationship.

That would be awkward.

Error took another sip of his coffee.

How many did he _drink_ this time?

20?

Error shook his head, he might be bored,

But not bored enough to figure out how many coffees he drank today again.

Ink was too busy for him to meet..

And of course, his two bestfriends are having a date.

‘Maybe he can talk to Blue?’

Okay, maybe he is that bored.

‘Should he?’

Error shook his head. He doesn’t want to talk to him.

But why does he want to...?

**F this.**

* * *

A few moments later, with the help of deep research, he found Blue’s house.

Apparently, he has a decent house in Outertale that he pays like a normal person.

Error hesitated but proceeded to knock.

The door opened.

"Error? What are you doing here?" Blue said, shocked that Error will even talk to him after all that happened.

"Nightmare and Cross are dating. I have no one to talk to." Error said while not even making eye contact to Blue.

"Well, I am bored as well, Dream and Ink are dating and I don’t want to see all those lovey dovey stuff couples do. " Blue spoke, not really knowing how to reply.

There was utter silence.

“Can we... talk...?” Blue said, finally breaking the silence there was between the two.

“…” Error didn’t reply.

“Come in if you want.” Blue opened his door fully and gestured Error to come in.

Error hesitantly came in.

There was awkward silence once more.

"Error.. I'm sorry for forcing you. I just wanted to help you know." Blue said with sympathy in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Error said while looking down, still away from Blue.

"I don't want to be alone." Blue said.

"I am not a thing Blue. I am not a thing that would be there just because you needed me." Error spoke, now looking at Blue.

"..I know." Blue said looking down.

"Be my boyfriend then." Blue looked at Error.

"Wha- What do you mean- I don't understand.." Error didn't comprehend what just happened.. He didn't even knew why was his face hot.

"If you would be my boyfriend, you won't be third wheeling anymore. So do I, and I'll respect your boundaries this time. Plus, we can be friends and start anew." Blue explained.

"No feelings involved then." Error looked at Blue.

"No feelings involved." Blue looked at Error.

"Deal."

* * *

"Error! We're home! I have takeout for you!" Nightmare shouted, wanting to let Error know about the food.

"Just place them over there." Error pointed to the nearest table to Nightmare.

Error took a loud sip of his coffee.

"Wasn't it boring in here? All alone? Want to join us next time?" Cross asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I am fine all by myself." Error looked at his coffee and subtly smiled.

**He won't be a third wheel anymore.**


End file.
